A New Path
by Chocobar95
Summary: Emren (o.c) the warrior of light, finds himself cast out to Valoran, going through his struggle to regain his worth and find a path back. However he meets new friends, and conflict arises. (Rated M for fluctuating writing style, suggestive themes, and Violence.) 2nd Story :) Planning to keep this one updated, hope you enjoy, even though there is an o.c :/ [Other champions included]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fragmented Past, A New Path**

 **( Alright Alright alriiiiiight! Here we go, I got bored with my other story knowing that It was starting to make less and less sense, So now, I've created a plot line that will not screw itself lol. So, Here we are with this new one (same characters though, however I stuck one of my own in there :D [Really cool champ I'd like to play in league but probably won't get to :c] Anyways, here you go, the new story. I promise to keep this one updated as well. I'm almost out of high school ALMOST. Just gotta graduate then get on with my life, to more school -_-)**

You know, It's a rather comfortable chair. Nice temperature in this room, I could fall asleep. I started to drift off to some well needed sleep. The minister of the League didn't seem to want to let me achieve my goal. She smacked the desk with a loud _thud!_ My eyes bolted back open and I mopped my face with my hand.

"I just want to-" I pleaded.

"Not until we get the story, this IS your entry condition to the league anyway! You can't enter if we don't know why you're here, or how you got here! In fact, we've never even _heard_ of your people."

"I know, just because we live above you all, we're forgotten. We used to be known of, then things got a lil' complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes. Complicated, you know ascended aren't all good. Some are quite cruel."

"Were you ascen-"

"Still am. Just took a fall. Ever heard of Icarus?"

"Uh no?"

"Good" I let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, you're an ascendant huh?"

"Correct"

"State your name"

"Emren"

"Why do you wish to join the league?"

"To represent myself, and the _good_ ascendants, unlike that filth Xerath. God I hate that thing."

"Well, you do realize, if you join the league, there's no harming other champions outside of the Rift. Is that clear?"

"Crystal"

"Now, tell us what happened."

"Well, Ascendants aren't very friendly towards each other because they want to _know_ that they're the only great ones. They think there can only be one. They're wrong. So essentially, we fought. A ton. We all teamed up against one another to see which group was more elite than the other. I was the only 'casualty'. So here I am, and I do not wish to return there, so I need a place to belong, a role to fill."

"I see. What are your skills?"

"Well, I wield hard light weapons."

"What weapons, we had one champion by the name of Jax, the grandmaster at arms, he was too good with every weapon and wanted to join the league, we told him no, but he insisted so much, that he grabbed a lamp post. Yes. a lamp post, and uses that in battle. So if you're too good, you know, being ascended and all, you have to tone it down a little."

"I understand. I only use three weapons. A hard light sword, Shield, and daggers. However when I'm not using any of these, I just fling little light bolts around from a little distance. That's about it."

"Well, we shall see how you utilize these weapons in a Public Alpha Test. Are you willing to allow this?"

"Yes."

"We begin tomorrow at noon sharp. Now, we're going to gather the champion pool, and introduce you."

"I'm not very talkative"

"Well, too bad"

"I'm not going to ta-"

"Enough. Your room number is 134, as you may be the 134th champion. Your introduction will begin at six. That's thirty minutes from now, don't be late to the theatre."

"I'll be there."

I got up and shook her hand and left the room. I proceeded down the gilded hallway towards the dormitory. I came to room 120, mine was a bit further. The door from 120 opened and a ninja dressed in a blue armor stepped out of the room and bowed at me. I nodded my head at him and he walked off. I proceeded down the hallway and finally reached my room. I reached into the pocket of my white and gold pants and pulled out the keycard that was in there. I inserted it and the door slid to the side. I stepped into the room.

All of my things, that is, all that I had, was in here. My baton of light, and my other changes of clothes. They also gave me some more. Seeing as I was going to be presented, I decided to put on the same clothes, but cleaner, more fresh looking ones. I grabbed the extras and walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. It wasn't often that I got to see myself. Let alone the great eyes I had. Except for when they're glowing. That's what happens when I'm in battle, I get a bit loopy, but it's a good loopy. It's like my senses get heightened ten fold. I stretched my arms, and put on my clothes. Something was missing, right. My scarf. I've had that thing ever since I remember. I motioned my hand sweeping upward quickly and a scarf of light appeared over the bridge of my nose as it continued around my head, shielding my face.

I headed out of the room, making sure it was locked. I turned around to look down to a little minion with a piece of paper fastened to it's head with a piece of tape.

'Follow Me ~Minister Sef'

As I read it, the minion started bobbing down the hall. I looked over to my left and quickly followed after the minion. There was nobody in the halls anywhere. I kept following the minion down the halls, around corners and finally up a flight of stairs. The sign on the door said

'Backstage'

I looked around and the minion disappeared. I looked down at the paper again and saw the text had changed.

'Come inside'

I opened the door to find the grand council of the league waiting there for me. All the while minister Sef was talking me up to the crowd of champions. There were men and women of all shapes and sizes. One that really stood out was the ugly looking crab spider thing in the back by himself. I shivered, that thing was nasty.

"Emren." One of the councilmen said.

I responded with a fake smile "Yes?"

"Come on stage, Sef knows you're here now and can stop babbling."

I turned towards the stage and headed up towards Sef as her words became clear to me now.

"And now he has arrived."

The crowd went silent as I stepped on stage.

"This, is Emren, the Ascended Warrior of light."

I just stood there. Sef glanced over to see me standing there as stiff as a board and rolled her eyes.

"He is a form of Assassin I guess you could say."

"Coward!" A deep voice yelled from the crowd.

"Darius, Come up here."

Darius marched up the stairs to the stage right next to me glaring.

"Darius, how is he the coward when he fights on the fly while you carry an absolutely HUGE axe, which you're obviously compensating for something by the way, and hide behind armor?"

Darius shot her a deathly gaze.

"If he's an assassin, he doesn't fight you head on, he stabs you in the back like a coward." he growled.

"Well, would you like to be his debut opponent?"

"My pleasure"

This guy was huge. Massive bulging muscles, dark eyes, and a cold personality.

"Emren. Are you ready?"

"Wait what?" I said in my constrained low voice

"Looks like we're doing your acceptance fight right now." Sef smiled and nodded.

"Uh, alright" I murmured.

Suddenly a blue light began swirling around the two of us. Moments later, we were on a bridge above a large, dark abyss. It was colder than diving into a pool in the freljord.

Darius was there, about twenty feet away from me, with an evil grin.

"You ready to see true strength? Coward?"

I stood there responseless with my light baton in my right hand swirling around.

"Are you ready you coward!?" He yelled one more time.

I still sat there, waiting for him while I played with my baton.

His expression got darker as he charged me with him growling louder as he got closer.

Finally he got within range, he spun around generating force for his axe to hit me. It was slow, very slow. My eyes started glowing white with glimmers of gold. I just stepped back.

Darius grunted as he missed. He regained balance and looked back up to see me just standing there again. He got more angry it seemed. He reached forward to me with the tip of his axe as it hooked me in the back and pulled me to him. I grimaced in pain, it was no small point. Once he unhooked he jumped high into the air. In that second I generated my daggers of light and rolled behind him while I threw both daggers into his back. He came slamming his axe down into the frozen ground with a _crack!_

He whipped around to find me there.

"Fight me like a man!" He shouted, not bothered by the daggers.

I stood there responseless as he charged me again. I called down my sword in front of me to my left and my shield a bit farther to my right. Darius jumped as pillars of light shot down at the ground leaving little cylinders of light. He started to wind up his swing again as the daggers reappeared in my hands. He swung in a circle as I rolled under the axe and stood by my sword.

The cylinder disappeared in shining white light as a sword appeared in my hands. I leaped at him swinging my sword in an arc slashing his back moving towards my shield. My sword broke, so I called down another in front of him. I landed by my shield. The same thing happened, the cylinder disappeared and a golden shield appeared in my hand.

Darius turned around and immediately went to strike me, but hit my shield as he stumbled back from the burst of white light energy that was emitted as well. I ran over to my sword and grabbed that while he was still stunned. I leaped once more into his back threading the sword through his back and it came protruding out of his chest.

"Game over… weakling" I taunted him. My sword then exploded in a burst of light in his chest.

The light cleared and the snow and ice had melted in a circle around us with Darius' body at the center. I walked over to the edge of the bridge and sat down quietly without another word. My eyes and hair stopped glowing. My eyes back to a deep dark blue, and my hair back to a darker blonde. Without fail, the blue lights were here again.

I was back on stage, Darius wasn't. I came back to pure silence. Everyone was just staring. I walked off of stage and out of the door, I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

 **(How was the first chapter? Anyway, critique is welcome, bad or good, doesn't matter, I take all in a positive fashion. I'm writing this fresh after I finished that scene :)**

I stood outside of the backstage door as Sef came walking through.

"Great job" She smiled at me

"Thanks"

"Oh, you're in. No question. We didn't even need to take a vote. We just nodded and left, how spectacular, we all agreed for once."

"Alright, so uh, what now."

"The acceptance meal meeting. The new champion gets a fantastic meal.

"Can I request that everyone gets a fantastic meal except for me?"

"Um, sure. Why don't you want it?"

"I don't mind food. Food is food, that's all."

"Well, I'm sure the others will be delighted by your kindness." Sef smiled

"Well, let's go" Sef motioned down the stairs.

I followed her down the stairs. We turned the corner to find a man with long brown hair, a red scarf, and a metal chestplate with a cape standing there. He glanced up at us.

"Good fighting, It's nice to see there's someone with skill to rival my own. Can't wait to test the waters."

He nodded as he walked off.

"Um who was-"

"That was Talon" Sef said.

"And he is?"

"The most powerful assassin on this planet from Noxus. He hates Noxus though, he only stays loyal to it because of his missing general."

"Oh"

"Well anyway, let's continue"

We walked further down the hall without interruption. We approached the Mess hall doors.

"You ready?" Sef asked

"For what? food?"

"No, to be bombarded with questions."

"Not really, I'm not much of a talker."

"Well, too bad" Sef said and smiled again.

Seemed to be a common theme. 'Too bad'. It was her trademark almost. She opened the doors and walked in by herself. Everyone just stared at Sef, as I wasn't by her side. I had just blinked over to the meal line getting the food products and taking my seat in the corner of the room. No one had noticed me. Sef instantly glared over to the corner where i was enjoying my mashed potatoes.

¨There he is. He just snuck by you all.¨ Sef pointed to the corner.

I didn't even bother looking up and I continued to eat. Soon after I was swarmed by champions. There wasn't a single champion who didn't come over. Questions flying all over the place.

"Please. One at a time" I shouted.

A short purple one jumped up to the table, seemed to be another ninja.

"Where do you get your power?"

"The cosmos and the sun."

The little purple one nodded. Then xerath pushed to the front of the crowd. He chuckled.

"Come to join us huh?"

"I've come to represent the good, non-insane portion of the ascended."

He chuckled again and floated away.

"How can you fight like that, so accurate and swift?" Said a woman with a bird on her shoulder.

"See these eyes? I get extremely heightened senses. You can tell by the glowing."

The crowd started dissipating a little bit more, until a spartan man with a shield and spear came forward.

"Make a shield" he ordered.

I pulled out my baton and generated the shield.

"Let me hold" he demanded again

"It's just going to dis-"

The man grabbed it and it dissipated.

"Tried to tell you" I smirked. He walked away disappointedly.

Once everyone left, I sat there alone. Too lazy to get up I decided to throw my tray to the trash can. It flew threw the air perfectly, that is, perfectly to the ground. I groaned, walked over and picked it up. As I was placing it on the massive stack of trays, someone cleared his voice behind me. It was Talon.

"Not much of a talker either I see."

"Yeah, prefer to keep to myself"

"Same here, that's why I come off cold to most people"

"Well, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, what's the secret to the teleportation accuracy?"

"Teleportation?"

"During that fight earlier you teleported behind Darius and threw daggers at him, right between the shoulder blades, avoiding any vitals that would kill him."

"It feels like rolling to me, but, I don't really have any tips for that. It kinda just, happens when I think about it."

"I see. Well, I'll see you later"

Before I could say anything he was gone.

I walked back to my room, and drifted off to sleep. The next day I awoke. Went through the daily routine. Except I just put on a white T-shirt and some black sweat pants. I headed out the door to find the infamous nine tailed fox there.

"Hey there." She said in a soft voice.

"No. You cannot have my life essence. I'm going to go train now, goodbye."

"But"

"No, foxwhore, go get someone else, maybe like urgot or Cho'Gath, they seem like cool guys."

"Wow, no." she snapped .

I kept walking down the hall towards the training center. The champions in this league were oddities at that, some normal, others not. I only know some of their names from Sef telling me about the 'weirdos'. Ahri was included in that list. I had no interest in obtaining a companion. Just before reaching the training room, the blue light surrounded me.

I appeared on a stone platform with four other champions.

A short purple one, skinny blue woman with a spear coming out of her chest, a big green blob guy, and some kind of samurai ninja wind guy.

"Hey bud, what's going on?" The blob said to me.

"Nothing much. Two questions, where are we, and who are you guys?"

"My name is zac, the purple one is lulu, spear woman is kalista, and that guy is yasuo."

"Pleased to meet you" lulu said

"Hey" said yasuo

"they will know our pain" kalista clenched her fists.

"So welcome to the rift!" Zac said.

"Thanks, so I'm in a match right now?"

"Yup" he replied."Uhhhhh, what's kalista doing to yasuo?"

He looked over as kalista ripped the spear out of her chest and stabbed yasuo with it.

"Oh, uh, I'm sure someone could tell you later."

"Gotcha" I nodded.

"So kill minions, get gold, get items, get stronger, kill their base. Oh and no one can die, it's physically impossible here."

"Alright I guess"

"Go top lane, call for help if you need it killa'" Zac said as he trailed off

I started heading to top, I guess since we're on blue side that's to my left. I finally reached the last blue structure before it was just a clearing of grass and bushes, with a river to my right.

I can see one of the enemy structures from the bush I'm in, everything's quiet so far. To be honest, I have no clue what I'm doing.

A minute later, minions started streaming in on both sides both blue and red. They started fighting each other, some getting weaker and weaker as they fought. One looked like it was about to topple over, so I shot a light beam at it. apparently I got 16 gold from that.

" _This is pretty easy"_ I thought.

That's when she came. I saw her leap three times, each with a green wave. I didn't mind her at all, and I kept killing minions. She came up to my row and started doing the same. She had a glare staring right at me. She was being cautious. I didn't plan to strike first. However when she got permission to use her second skill, it hit the fan. A burst of gold light, that wasn't mine, had blinked her right next to me. Then a wave of green energy knocked me off of my feet. So I called down my shield just in time for her to come crashing down on me. She stumbled backward as I called my sword to me. I picked it up and swung it in a cone. She reflected it off of the tip of her sword. Then things calmed down. I returned to hitting minions, with the wonderful sound of gold every time I got the final hit on one.I sat there for a bit, just smacking the little red creatures. I may not know how to win the game, but I know how to fight, and that seems to be enough to win the game in the first place.

Finally, we were both able to use our last skill. All of them were permitted in battle now. It seemed like it took forever to get to this point. I decided to go back to base. I went back and I had 2700 gold. I bought a ghostblade first and a potion. From out of nowhere I heard Zac's voice.

"Nice first Item bud. Riven's going to build a little more tanky against you."

"Riven?"

"Yeah, you know, the white haired chick you're fighting up in top? She's really strong. You might want to build a Thornmail or something."

"Thornmail?"

"Armor that hurts them when they hurt you."

"Oh alright."

"Now use your teleport and get up there"

"How do I do that?"

"Focus on the structure or minion you want to teleport to and you'll just go, but it's on a four minute cooldown."

"Gotcha" I said as I started teleporting back up to my tower.

I appeared back where I was, but she was still there. She had already gone back to base too. She was pushing her minion wave towards mine really fast. Once her wave reached my tower, her sword extended glowing bright green as she leaped towards me. While she did that Heard some sort of roar behind me. There was a woman In primal clothes, bones, with a spear. They were charging me under my tower.

I called my daggers down, as the two jumped on my position, but I was already gone. I threw one dagger at the primal woman and one at the white haired woman. They charged me again, this time the primal woman transformed into a cougar, leaping at me and clawing my left arm. I stabbed her with the daggers right at the neck. I then called down my shield and blocked the incoming blow from the sword woman. I moved away a little bit, and called down my sword. I felt the power surging through my sword I leapt towards the cougar as she transformed back into human form. I impaled her in the stomach with my sword. A beam of energy shot out behind the sword doing some damage to the other woman. The cougar was dead, but the other one wasn't. She shot out a green wave of air, or something..

It hit me square in the chest knocking me on my back, the woman approached as quickly as she could, but the tower was shooting at her. As her last strike stabbed me through the chest, the last tower shot hit her in the back.

As she fell, she stared into my blue eyes with a questioning gaze with her dark crimson red ones. She fell on top of me, then I blacked out. When I came to my senses again, I was back at base. I had more gold than before, and I was still alive, like I was told. Zac just appeared next to me.

"Nice outplay there bud, would've been better if you had lived though"

"Yeah, She fell on top of me with the sword after I was knocked on my back, I couldn't really move."

"No need to explain yourself."

"Alrighty."

"Well we've been fighting for about 25 minutes now" Zac said with a sigh.

"Time to group."

We proceeded down mid lane. Our whole team was; Me, Zac, Yasuo, Kalista, and Lulu. Theirs; Riven, Nidalee, Ziggs, Vayne, and Blitzcrank.

I was told to watch out for a golden hand. If it hit me, I'd basically die.

"Wait for Kalista and Yasuo to initiate" Zac said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because. Kalista will throw Yasuo into their team knocking them up, letting him use his last breath. Then I'll bounce in there stunlocking them more. All the while you and Kalista are just pumping out damage."

"Alright then."

The enemy team approached. Everyone was just pacing around clearing minions and dodging ranged skills from each other. Just waiting for someone to mess up. Then that's when things went sour. The rocket hand grabbed Kalista, and pulled her towards the whole enemy team. She was killed in a matter of a few milliseconds. Now that it was a 4v5 we started to back off a little bit. A wind started forming around Yasuo with high pitched steel ringing in the air. He flung his sword forward sending out a small tornado knocking up Blitzcrank, Vayne, and Ziggs. Suddenly Yasuo disappeared, he was over in the air by the 3 that got knocked up dashing and slicing them into the ground with his sword. They didn't die though. By that time, Zac was already flying through the air, bombs from Ziggs were exploding everywhere, Lulu was running around shielding and shooting. It was chaos. I hesitated to go in, but that hesitation had a price. My team didn't have enough damage by themselves in a 3v5. They all died. Now It was just me, against the five of them.

I ran towards the top side river as all of them followed. I looked around at the bushes in my area. I called my sword to me and my daggers to the bush in front of me. I put the shield in plain sight of the river. I swung my sword in a cone backwards striking down the already low health Ziggs. I ran into the bush and grabbed the daggers. I dove to my left as quickly as I could. Surely enough, The rocket grab missed as I wasn't there anymore. I threw both of my daggers at Blitzcrank as the enemy team came out of the long bush that guarded mid lane. He died as well. I picked up my shield and filled it with the same power as before. I slammed it into the ground emanating a light wave around me.

The enemies were stunned for a second. That was all the time I needed. I called my sword down to me and swung it at vayne, and hit her a few more times after. She was now dead. I had just killed three of them. Suddenly Nidalee jumped up in the air in her cougar form ready to land and claw. I got my daggers ready, tumbled backwards and threw both daggers at Nidalee. She was now dead, that's four gone. I called my shield and sword down behind me as I stood there with daggers. Riven came leaping out of the bush with the same air fire wave. I grabbed my shield blocking a bit of the damage as she came slamming down on my shield. Same as earlier my shield forced her away as I picked up my sword. I swung that at her and she dashed to the right to avoid it. She thrust her sword up in the air and wind locked me down in place for a second. She dashed three times slashing me each time, and on the last strike swiping the blade down on me. I was really cut up. She had backed off a little bit, and I was kneeling down on my fist. She charged a final time as daggers appeared in my hand. She was about to land the last strike, but I rolled past her throwing my daggers into her back. I sat there with a smile on my face. I turned around to see her still standing, with barely any health. I was the same. I got my sword out and leapt at her as she just held her sword out in front of her, too weak to swing. My sword went through her stomach, as her sword missed me. Again, she was staring into my eyes, this time with confusion. I pulled the sword out and her body hit the ground. Soon after fading to blue light. I had just taken out the whole team, by myself. My team joined me in mid and we continued down mid without the enemy team showing themselves for the rest of the game. They surrendered before we could win the match, apparently with one person against the vote.

The match ended. We were all teleported back to the main building. We were all put in one room, the door to the outside was sealed for now. There was loud cheering outside the door. We all sat on benches facing each other. One team on bench across from the other. I sat there back hunched resting my elbows on my legs staring at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with any of them. It was weird. I killed these people, but they weren't dead. It takes all of the bad out of battling. This was my place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day Off**

 **(So that chapter [2] hopefully was more to your tastes, fighting, long, descriptive. :D. Now we'll get into the main character development. Trying to create a fun personality. And come on, there's gotta be some awkward/funny situations :P)**

I sat there, staring at the floor. Everyone else started getting up and greeting each other. I remained seated. Everyone started leaving the room. As they opened the door, cheering roared through the open space. I stood up and looked straight. There was Riven, standing there eye level with me, about 4 inches away. Again she stared into my eyes. She blinked and said in a soft voice.

"Good match, well played."

"As to you" I replied.

She walked out of the room slowly head still had her head held high. I followed. It was a fun first match. I was a bit tired you could say. I didn't pay attention to the crowd much at all. I just pushed my way through. The rest of my team along with the enemy's were discussing the match with all of the surrounding champions and summoners. I didn't care though, I kept pushing my way through, with the occasional 'good work' coming from either side of me. I reached the borderline of the mass of people. Before I could start moving towards my room, someone grabbed ahold of my shoulder. It was Sef.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Just back to my room, I don't really feel like engaging in those annoying conversations right now." I grumbled.

"Well, why not?"

"I'm just not very social, I prefer to stick to myself."

"Well, I'll let you off this time, but you've got a match in the morning, and you'd better be prepared for an interview then."

"But I-"

"Nope, you're doing it."

"Fine." I growled.

"Now go, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sef said with a smile.

"Night." I said.

I walked through the series of corridors to my room. Finally I reached it. Home sweet room 134. I looked up where the eye-hole should've been, and there was a note taped over it. It read "Garden, now." In red ink.

I sighed. Now I've got to go take care of whomever wrote this.

" _But… no"_

I decided against it. I was too tired, and didn't have the patience to deal with anything right now. I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. At least I thought I'd land on my bed. Instead, my head landed on something soft, while the rest of my body felt like it just hit a solid object. I looked up as the sheets flew up. Without fail, there was Ahri, and my head resting on her chest. My eyes shot open and I leaped off of the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"You shoved me off earlier. called me a 'foxwhore' "

"Yeah, with good reason too. How many people have you killed?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because now you're here for me, and I don't know why."

"Well…" She said lowly and trailed off.

"Well what."

"Look at you!"

"Yeah, I'm me, cool, now get out of my room please."

"Why can't I just stay?"

"Because It's my room?"

"I'm still not seeing the problem…"

"The problem here is, you're going to try something, and then kill me, that's what."

"Oh, gee. You're smart."

"Yeah I know, now can you go?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, what's your deal here?"

"How about… I just don't kill you?" Ahri said as she sat up and scooted towards me.

"Well." I mumbled.

" _I can't, she's lying to me, on top of this being totally irrelevant to my purpose here, I'm against it as well."_

"You're not against it" Ahri said again while moving closer."

"Wow. You're really wanting this."

"Yep"

"Well…" I said as I leaned over and picked her up

"Here we go." I said.

Ahri's face lit up.

"Finally!" Ahri squeaked with excitement.

"Finally ready to go, right?"

"What?!" She growled. Too late, I already blasted the door open and threw her out.

"There we go, enjoy your evening. Like I said, try Cho'Gath or Urgot, cool guys."

"Emre!-" Ahri's voice muffled as the door slammed.

Peaceful now. I don't even know how she got in here. Not like it matters anyways.

I layed down and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the blaring noise of my alarm, and dozed back off. Still blaring a couple hours later, I slam my hand down on the alarm clock effectively shutting it off. I look at the time, shit. 2 hours past my time. I hopped up from bed and into my clothes, sprayed some cologne on and dashed for the door. I flung it back towards me absent mindedly and started sprinting out the door. While mad dashing out the door I ran into Riven and tackled her to the floor. Sitting there looming over her, a hand on her waist, a bright blush grew on her face.

¨W-what are you doing?!" Riven mummered.

¨Uhhhh…. I-"I stammered.

¨IDIOT!¨ Riven yelled as she kicked me with such force that it launched me into the wall. I landed flat on my face and layed there for a minute.

¨What were you doing?¨ I mumbled as I rolled over on my back.

¨I was coming to get you...¨ Riven said nervously.

¨For what though?¨

¨Uhh. To talk?¨

¨Alright, lets talk while we walk. I'm late for a match. You can come watch if you'd like, and then I'm all yours afterwards."

"uhhhhh. okay." Riven mumbled as she stood there shyly.

We headed off to my match. I waved to her as I entered the summoning platform. She darted her look away. as I disappeared.

Went through my match. lost horribly. I walked out and plopped down on the seat next to Riven and sat my head down sideways looking at her.

"You watched that whole thing?"

"Yep."

"Yikes"

"Yeah, you got destroyed…"

"I know… Doesn't look good on me to you now does it" I gave a tired smile.

"Well…. " Riven mumbled.

"hmm?" i hummed.

"Well, uh. That doesn't have to look good on you if you already look good." Riven said with a blush on her face. She stood up and walked away decently fast. I sat up and just watched her walk away.

" _What was that?"_

I drowsily stood up and 'chased' after her as fast as I wanted to go. She was too fast. I lost her around the corner. I turned the corner to see the door next to mine close. Was that her room? It couldn't be, she wasn't the 135th champion. She could've transferred, I don't know. I walked into my room and flopped down on the bed. Good. No surprises tonight. Peaceful sleep.

A day off. After a week straight of garbage. I woke up. Again, the fox was here, this time she was sitting on top of me.

"WHAT ON EARTH?"

"Hey there" Ahri smiled.

"why….."

"I don't normally do this to all champions you know."

"Then why me?"

"There's just something about you."

"Weird."

"Hm?"

"Just get off of me. You can like, lay somewhere else."

Ahri got off and layed to my side looking at me still.

"So what's weird?"

"I had a run in with Riven."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, i was late yesterday and Riven was out my door, accidentally tackled her, she kicked me, she watched my match, and said I look good."

"That could've been to deal with my charm magic you know."

"Was it you?"

"I dunno." She smiled.

"Just tell me."

"Well…. I could." She took her hand and placed it on the side of my face.

"then do so."

"No thanks, I mean, i could be swayed…." Ahri said as she began to climb back on top of me again.

"I'll just go find out for myself."

"No! I'll go, but just for a kiss." She pleaded.

"No."

"Please, just one."

"One."

"One." She said all giddy.

"Fine, then you'll go?"

"Yes."

"Alright, fine, c'mere."

Ahri eagerly leaned down and grasped my shoulders as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. We continued the kiss for 3 seconds in total. She released, and said "You fell for it, now I can get more…" She giggled.

"Ugh…. I knew something was up." I said as my vision faded to black. Last thing I saw was Ahri's evil grin as she leaned down towards me.

I woke up in a room, one light, one door, one chair. Every piece of clothing was off of me except for my underwear. This was a very peculiar situation.

"Hello?" My voice had a muffled echo.

"Ahri, what did you do?"

The door right in front of me swung open as light flooded through the new entrance. There stood Sef, Riven and Ahri.

"Oh goodie. What do you all want?" I barked.

"Well, I heard that you've been a little, 'frisky' lately, and decided to help out." Sef grinned.

" No, no, no. I'd like out of this room immediately." I demanded.

"Shut it, boxer boy." Ahri growled.

"I'm leaving."

"Before you do, why did you tackle Riven?"

"I didn't mean to! I was just in a hurry out of my ro-"

"Why was she in your room?"

"She wasn't in my room, she was outside the door." I pleaded.

"Uh huh, and you put your hands on her waist after you tackled her, and sat there for a moment. Did you enjoy it or something?"

"Well…"

"Did you?" Sef scowled.

"There is a possibility that I enjoyed it yes."

"Then why are you refusing these two ladies' help?"

"Because, I didn't mean to do that to Riven, and Ahri is just thirsty."

"Well, whatever. you can leave." Sef motioned her hand to the door.

"Thanks, oh, and where's my damn pants Ahri?"

She pulled them off of her shoulder and dangled them in front of me. I swiped them away and proceeded out the door. I paused and turned back to look at Riven, who was standing there with her hands behind her back, blush on her face, with wrist in hand.

"Sorry Riv." I said. Just as I finished, Ahri had to say something.

"You still want your shirt?"

I walked out of the room without another word. I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, still no shirt. I was bound to get some looks. I wasn't super muscle framed like braum, but I wasn't just skinny either. I only had my torso toned, unlike everyone else, my arms were just fine, rather than… messed up in some way. As most champions in the League are. I walked through the archway to the cafeteria only to have most of the people in the room turn to look at me.

"Ayyyyy. How's it going?" I asked everyone loudly.

"Plenty alright over here Hunky!" A french woman called out from somewhere in the room.

"Good, i called out, I'm just gonna, get food now." I said as I proceeded to walk forward to the bar. I started piling various meats with mashed potatoes onto my plate when suddenly two soft hands reached around me connecting around my abs, with fingertips running across the surface.

"Guess who." A soft voice creeped into my ear… or was it my mind?

"Um… I don't know, I haven't met anyone here yet really." I started to tense up.

"Maybe this will help." the voice trailed in again. Followed by a soft, warm sensation pressing against my back.

"Ummm….:

"Still don't know?" She asked.

" _Yeah I don't know.."_ I thought.

"Well turn around…"

I didn't say that out loud. How could she have known? I turned around to see a blue haired woman pressed up against me. She glanced up and without her mouth moving, without a word said "hey"

"How are you even talking to me right now?"

" _Through your thoughts… I'm a mute"_

"Oh, sorry for pushing."

" _I'm the ones who's pushing"_ She smiled.

"Yeah… I can feel that."

" _My name's Sona. Yours is Emren, right?"_

"Right." Sona backed off of me finally.

" _Nervous are we?"_

"No, weird stuff's been going on today."

" _How so?"_

"Just multiple female champions, acting weird."

" _How?"_

"Well, I've been non-stop hit on all day, and I've gotten into some pretty awkward situations with people I've never even met."

" _Then just stay in your room."_

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

"Then I guess I'll be heading there now." I told her as I took my tray with me and started walking out of the cafeteria.

" _Wait. Can I come too?"_

"Uhhh. I don't know If that's the best right now. Maybe tomorrow, or when this phenomena dies down."

" _Alright.."_ Sona grumbled. I then sensed the link between our minds disconnected. The rest of the day? Cake.


End file.
